


Fleur is on a 50/50

by Div2004



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets, Complaining about fame, F/F, Fifty Fifty chance, Fleur might have underestimated Hermione, Fun Conversations, Pray for Fleur, Quidditch, The fuck is the point?, This is the point, fleurmione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Div2004/pseuds/Div2004
Summary: "What's the point of being an international Quidditch player if all the good looking girls are taken?""Ze point is 'ou need to try to win zome of zem over. Watch and learn Veektor."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will forllow the books losely so be warned!!!

"What is the point of being an international Quidditch player if all the good looking girls are taken?" Viktor sulks as he sips at his drink.

Harry looks around briefly and spots Fleur walking towards his and Viktor's spot, an amused smile on her face and a pristine eyebrow raised. "Ze point is 'ou need to try to win zome of zem over." She says as she takes her place beside Harry.

"Oh really Fleur? It's easier said than done since we, unlike you don't exactly have the power of the thrall you know." Harry says as he turns his head and lifts it up a bit to look at Fleur's eyes to try and challenge/dare her to do it herself.

But from a certain point of view, it really doesn't seem as if Harry is succeeding at challenging the Quarter Veela, it looks more as if he was caught by Fleur and is now reprimanding him.

"'Ou do not need thrall, 'ou are boyz Viktor, non?" Viktor and Potter look at her as if saying "And?" Fleur seeing Krum on his sipping on his second cup of- Whatever the hell it is in that, decided to try if she can make him spit that out. 

"So, 'ou are supposed to 'ave balls, oui? Use zem." Yup, Krum spits his drink back in his cup through his nose as Harry's jaw drops to the ground. 

Who would have thought that the Ice Queen of Beauxbatons have this side? A sarcastically boyish like side? They have after all pegged her at first to be nothing but pure Ice. 

"Vhat you are suggesting is not as simple as you think it is, our balls here do no good if it ends up being kicked for us being too forward." Viktor says a moment after he recovers.

"Zen per'aps 'ou should put a pad in your pants before making a move oui? But for ze meantime, I will teach you 'ow to win yourselves a "date" because while one of 'ou may be an international 'eart throb, ze 'ozer is quite as good as a squashed bug." Fleur doesn't even give Harry time to say "Hey!" Before she starts walking over to Hermione and engages in a conversation with her.

Oh no. "Oh no, she picked Hermione over everyone in this room, she may not have balls, but she may just end up slapped for all we know..." Harry says as Viktor chuckles.

"Let her be, I will watch if she succeeds or not, this must be very entertaining if you ask me. A fifty fifty chance." Viktor says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part! The first one could have been left as the end. But this can also be a continuation if you are un satisfied with the end of the first chapter XD

\--Mon Dieu, why? Why did I think this was a good idea? Why did I think this would be easy? What would the "leetle boy" learn from me after this encounter? That I am a baad example of flirting perhaps? And most importantly.... WHY AM I ONLY THINKING OF THESE QUESTIONS NOW?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 

I couldn't have thought of this when I was looking around for a target? Pour l'amour des bêtes and I had to choose "The Brightest Witch of Her Age." I may end up as "The Most Bruised Girl of Her Age." After this encounter. 

Okay Fleur, calm down, calm down, CALM DOWN!! Just walk over to her- Why am I shaking?! lean on the table, impress her, use the thrall! Oh right I CAN'T CONTROL THE THRALL!!! But no matter, that would help me in this situation..

 

Fleur walks over to the "table" where Hermione is now sitting, reading a book. As she reaches Hermione, she puts her hand on the table's side and one hand on her hips as she leans on it...... And slios because what she leaned on was too little of a space to support her weight and way of balancing. Fleur better thank the Gods that she didn't kiss the floor harshly, but instead regained balance.

Hermione, unfortunately for Fleur, sees this little mishap. And smiles but continues to pretend she didn't see anyway.

"Bonjour, il y a une belle. What iz 'our name?" Mon Dieu, WHAT IS HER NAME?! REALLY FLEUR?! SHE IS THE BRIGHTEST WITCH OF HER AGE EVERYONE KNOWS WHO SHE IS!!!! 

 

Hermione puts her book aside and responds to the Beauxbaton Champion"I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" 

 

Oh boy she must think I'm an idiot.. RESPOND FLEUR! "Oh, umm, umm, Je m'appelle Fleur, pleased to meet 'ou" I do a little bow and reach out for her hand in that gentleman way, she puts her hand in mine and I lift it to my lips to place a little kiss there.

 

Hermione smiles a little, although she tries to hide it, seeing as though Fleur is still trying to be all "Suave" well, as suave as she can be while she trips over herself anyway. The whole population of Hogwarts in the great hall looks at the two, most of them thinking "What is she doing with Granger?" 

Fleur stands straight once more and drops Hermione's hand, gentlemanly, of course, and decides, she'll hit two birds with one stone, teach the two boys a lesson, AND get herself a date for the Yule Ball. Seeing as she remembers Harry telling her just two hours ago that his SMART and REFINED best friend has no date yet. "Mademoiselle, I was 'ondering, vould 'ou give me ze 'onor of accompanying a beautiful face such as 'ours to ze Yule Ball?" 

A few- no that's an understatement- A LOT of the students gasp as they were listening in on the conversation. To which, Hermione turns a bit red. 

"Oi, Viktor what do you reckon she's telling Hermione?" Harry says. "Hmm. She is probably requesting for Hermione to go to the Yule Ball with her? Perhaps?"

 

"Umm, I beg your pardon, I think you have the wrong girl miss Delacour. Surely you are much more beautiful than I." And to think just a moment ago Hermione thought she had the upper hand, but now she can't even think straight. But why would she think straiggt? Merlin's sake after this Woman winked at her in her entrance to the great hall in her arrival all things straight have been hella gay! 

Fleur chuckles at Hermione's reaction, as she comes up with something. "No I am pretty sure that I 'ave come to ze brightest and most beautiful diamant in all of Scotland in both body and mind non?" She smiles that dazzling smile at Hermione.

"But if 'ou say that I am more beautiful.. Let me rephrase.. We would be much more beautiful togezer oui?" 

 

Harry and Viktor watch, impressed as Fleur kisses Hermione's hand once more and walks back to them. "So... What did you do? Hermione is looking as red as the Gryffindor Flag." Fleur takes a drink from the table they are at, and sips before she answers. "Well, I asked 'er to ze Yule Ball of courze." Krum, like a fangirl suddenly shifts his whole body's direction to Fleur. "Vell? Vhat did your heart's captor say?!" Fleur frantically gazes around and swats Viktor's arm. Harry on the other hand walks over to Hermione to check up on his red faced friend who burried herself in her book once more.

"Not so loudly Viktor!! And she said yes, of course." Fleur smirks as she sees Viktor looking at Harry. "So I suggest 'ou ask someone 'ho (who, I did not lose an 'E' there) catchez 'our eye before zey ask someone else non?"

**Author's Note:**

> Should I update or leave it at this? Because for me it kinda looks like it can end here, but what do you guys think?


End file.
